


"I love you"

by kenmas_wap



Series: here's some HQ fluff because fluff makes me feral for some god forsaken reason [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_wap/pseuds/kenmas_wap
Summary: The four times Kageyama said “i love you” and the first time Hinata said it back.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: here's some HQ fluff because fluff makes me feral for some god forsaken reason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Gloomy Days

The first time Kageyama said “I love you “ to Hinata was when he realised his feelings for him. It was a cloudy day, with strong and chilly gusts of wind blowing every now and then. Kageyama had felt uneasy that day. 

That day, Hinata had not shown up to school, had not raced Kageyama to the club room, and had not shown up to practice. Everyone had tried to contact him but no one got a response. They were quite worried. They knew that Kageyama knew where Hinata lived, so Suga and Daichi had asked him to check up on him, with worry lacing their every word. And the boy did what he was asked of. 

After practice, as soon as he was done changing, Kageyama grabbed his stuff and raced out of the club room to Hinata’s house. And in no time, he had reached Hinata’s house. He rang the doorbell. No one answered. He rang it again. This time, the door opened slightly, revealing a rather pale and tired Hinata. Never in his life had Kageyama seen him like this. The Hinata Shoyo he had always seen was always lively and bright, overflowing with stamina. Not like a zombie that had been stuck underground for a century.

“Kageyama, what are you doing here?” Hinata asked in a raspy and low voice. He barely had the energy to do anything, much less talk. 

“I’m here because Suga-san and Daichi-san asked me to check up on you, so don’t think that I came here cuz I wanted to,” Kageyama huffed, glaring at the small boy. He was about to ask Hinata if he was going to let him in because it was getting colder by the second, when suddenly, Hinata collapsed.

Kageyama rushed inside and held Hinata in his arms. He pressed his hand to Hinata’s forehead. 

“Shit, you’re hot. Too hot,” he mumbled as he carried Hinata bridal style. After setting Hinata down on the bed in what he assumed was Hinata’s room (based on the open door and various volleyball posters he saw), he went back downstairs to find a thermometer and medicine. It was a good thing Hianta’s mom always left necessities in sight or else Kageyama would probably have spent an eternity trying to find those items. 

All this time, Kageyama couldn’t understand why he felt so worried. It was as if he feared the small tangerine would die, even though it was just a fever and sore throat. He feared the thought of not being able to set to him or see his contagious smile. It hurt Kageyama to see Hinata so weak and vulnerable, it was as if the sun within his heart was clouded over.

When the blue-eyed boy went back up to Hinata’s room, he saw him curled up in a little ball under the covers. He harshly pulled the covers off the small tangerine’s head, calling him a boke.

Hinata opened his mouth, ready to retort when Kageyama stuck the thermometer into his mouth, catching Hinata by surprise. 

Hinata took out the thermometer and grumbled, “What the hell, I could’ve choked, stupid.” The orange haired boy then proceeded to stick the thermometer back into his mouth, under his tongue. 

After about a minute, Kageyama took the thermometer out of Hinata’s mouth and looked at the temperature. 39.1 C. 

“Shit,” Kageyama grumbled as he set the thermometer down on the nightstand and handed Hinata some medicine. At this point, Hinata found no point in protesting because Kageyama would probably shove the medicine down his throat if he protested. So he quietly took the medicine, wrapped himself into a cocoon with his blankets, and drifted off to dreamland. 

After Kageyama had cleaned the thermometer and put everything back where he found it, he went straight back to Hinata. It seemed that no matter what he tried to think of or how hard he tried to push Hinata out of his mind, the little ball of sunshine always made his way back into his mind. And it frustrated him. ‘Why?’ he thought, ‘Why am I feeling this way? Is this what it feels like to like someone? Love someone? To have them run through your mind 25/8?’ His hand subconsciously found its way to Hinata’s orange hair, his hand softly raking through. 

‘Soft,’ the black haired boy thought, face turning a bit pink. Just as he was about to take his hand away in fear of waking up the peacefully sleeping Hinata, Hinata’s hand came out from under the covers and lightly grabbed his wrist. He mumbles something about not going and Kageyama understands. He understands that Hinata doesn’t want to be left alone. 

As Kageyama sits beside the bed, fatigue suddenly washes over him, as if his body was packed with wet sand. So he decides to just get into bed with Hinata. It did take a while to pry the covers off the tangerine, but as he got under the covers and spooned Hinata, he felt at calm and happy. It was like snuggling with their lover after a long and tiring day. Except, they weren’t lovers (yet). 

“I love you,” he mumbles, as he drifts off to dreamland.


	2. Kim...Kardashian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama are on cleaning duty tonight.  
> (this chapter is based off the headcanon that Hinata is afraid of lightning and thunder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason that this chapter is out this early is because I wrote it beforehand lol. But I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

It was a cloudy and dark evening, with a storm on the way. Practice had just ended for the boys and Hinata and Kageyama were both on cleaning duty tonight.

“Don’t take too long, there's gonna be a storm soon! Get home safe!” Suga yelled as he waved goodbye and left with the other two third years.

“Yes Suga-san, we won’t take too long!” both boys said in unison. As they went back inside the gym and started to pick the volleyballs up off the floor, a low rumble echoed throughout the gym.

“H-has the storm already started?” Hinata asked, seemingly frightened. He quickly gathered all the scattered volleyballs from the floor into the cart and started to push the cart back into the storage closet.

“Hinata boke! I still have some volleyballs here!” the black-haired boy yelled as he threw a volleyball smack into the back of Hinata’s head. He started making his way towards the orange-haired boy.

“Sorry Kageyama, I forgot. You can just tell me you know, no need to hit me,” the orange-haired boy huffed and shot Kageyama a glare, pushing the cart towards him. As Kageyama dropped the balls into the cart, another low rumble echoed throughout the gym, a little louder this time. Hinata accidentally let slip a tiny whimper, catching Kageyama off guard.

‘Huh? What was that- Fuck that was so cute. Wait, no, fucking hell. No. Not cute. Yes. Very cute,’ Kageyama thought, as his cheeks turned a little pink.

‘The storm has already started, hasn’t it? What great timing! Couldn’t even wait till I was alone to start. I should’ve just offered to clean the place by myself if I knew this was gonna happen,” the smaller boy thought to himself.

He pushed the volleyball cart to the storage room and was about to go back out to continue helping Kageyama when suddenly, a loud clap of thunder sounded, followed shortly after with a bright flash of lightning. Hinata let out a small yelp, and curled into a ball, grabbing onto the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be the ball cart. Another clap of thunder and flash of lightning came around and Hinata, in a frenzy, yelled out “KIM KARDASHIAN.”

Kageyama had started to put away the volleyball net. He was struggling to do so because it was too large and was about to call the tangerine to help when suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard the tangerine yell “KIM KARDASHIAN.”

‘Kim what now- WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED,’ Kageyama thought as he dropped the net and rushed to the storage room. When he entered the dark storage room, he could faintly make out the small, shaking figure of Hinata Shoyo.  
“Hinata, are you okay?” he asked, concerned,”Also, did you just yell out ‘Kim Kardashian’?” He wanted to laugh so bad, but it wasn’t the time. However, he knew he wouldn’t let Hinata live it down after this. I mean, who would? It was pure gold.

Another round of thunder and lightning came around, and Hinata yelped loudly. His arms moved to wrap around Kageyama.

“Boke, are you scared of thunder and lightning?” Kageyama asked, slightly amused. He thought it was cute though.

“N-no I’m not. What are you saying? Me? Scared of- AH!” Hinata jumped as another round of thunder and lightning scared the living daylights out of him.

“We can stay like this if you want, but I have to finish cleaning. You don’t have to do anything for now, okay? But you owe me a meat bun in the morning,” The black haired boy said.

“Fine,” Hinata quietly mumbles into Kageyama’s chest.

‘His heartbeat is kinda...soothing,’ the tangerine head thought, as he relaxed into Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama got up, with Hinata still clinging onto him. He was so thankful that he always worked out and built stamina. The stamina was necessary not just for volleyball, but for situations like this. He exited the storage room and found the light turned off, which he found strange because he clearly remembered that he hadn’t turned it off. He turned it back on and shrugged it off and proceeded to finish cleaning up, which surprisingly didn’t take long. After cleaning up, Kageyama went to lock up the gym so he and Hinata could go home, but there was a new problem that had arisen. The doors wouldn’t budge. They were already locked.

‘No one has the key besides m- oh. The custodian. Must’ve been why the lights were off. Well then, guess we’re both stuck here. At least I’m not alone,” Kageyama thought. It was getting late and Kageyama was tired from cleaning up by himself while also having a giant sleeping human tangerine cling onto him, so he set Hinata down on the floor and tried looking for a blanket, only for his efforts to end up in vain. So, the next best thing was to just take off his jacket and drape it over them.

As he was sitting beside Hinata under his warm jacket, Kageyama studied the smaller’s features.

Fluffy and unruly hair in a cute vibrant shade of orange.

Cheeks dusted with the faintest shade of pink.

Cute little nose. Almost like a button.

Plump and pink lips. The same lips that would always say “One more! One more!”

Small and cute hands. The same hands that would always spike his tosses.

Thin ankles and tiny feet. The same feet that Hinata uses to stand behind him and wait for him, like no one else had done before.

‘So cute. Everything about him is so pretty and cute, so much that it hurts,’ the blue-eyed boy thought.’

Kageyama’s lips molded into a soft smile and softly murmured an “I love you” before he drifted off to dreamland with Hinata, once again.


	3. He's an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is head over heels in love and finds everything about Hinata absolutely beautiful. He loves it and hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. Um, I uploaded this at ass o'clock so there's so many mistakes :DD

It was a normal day at practice. The sound of volleyballs smacking the floor and the squeaking of shoes filled the gym. Absolutely nothing could go wrong. Well, that's what Kageyama thought.

The boys were on a short little water break, being exhausted from nearly 2 hours of non-stop practice. Kageyama was staring into space when a head of bright orange hair came into view. 

“Kageyamaaaaa!! Can you toss for me? Can you, can you?”

Kageyama opened his mouth, ready to tell the smaller boy off, but as he looked at the smaller, he slowly shut his mouth.

The bright sun shone on the tangerine’s face, making him glow like an angel. 

No. 

He was certain that Hinata was in fact, an angel. 

The honey freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose were especially visible in the bright sun rays. Hinata’s cheeks were a little flushed pink from practice and his lips just looked extra kissable. Was it from drinking water just now? His hair looked extra fluffy and there was a slight sheen of sweat sitting upon Hinata’s skin. 

Goddammit, he was just too perfect. Was this his reward from God for putting up with that shittykawa senpai of his all the time? 

“Kageyama?” Hinata waved his hand in front of the blueberry-eyed boy.

Oh my god. This was the first time Kageyama had paid any attention to how his name rolled off Hinata’s tongue. Was this played at the gates of heaven? He hoped so. 

Heck, the smaller boy in front of him was heaven itself. Of course, only his heaven and no one else’s. He wouldn’t allow that. The thought of someone else claiming HIS little tangerine made him livid.

“Kageyamaaaaa! I asked if you could toss to me. Toss to me, toss to me!!” Hinata bounces up and down in excitement. 

This time Kageyama snaps out of his own world, smacks Hinata on the head, and proceeds to yell at him. This, of course, leads to another loud argument, but the two stop after catching sight of the glares sent their way (courtesy of Daichi). 

‘Why the fuck can I not stop thinking about him? Someone make it stop, I’m about to go crazy’ Kageyama thought.

Practice soon resumes and as Kageyama sets the ball to Hinata, he watches as his little ball of sunshine soars through the air, the bright sun making Hinata look exactly like an angel. 

“I love you,” he quietly whispers, entranced by the sight. He relishes in the moment before he is once again snapped out of whatever world he is in because of the pleas for yet another toss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short (╯︵╰,) But this little idea wouldn't leave my mind and it was perfect for this work so why not (´･ω･`) As always, I appreciate all feedback/comments! Hope you guys are taking care of yourselves!! (Remember to stay hydrated!)


	4. Parent's Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugamama and Dadchi take the kids to an amusement park to relieve a little stress before a big game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, this chapter is a little messy but I tried my best! Hope you enjoy!

“Why don’t you kids take a little break this weekend? Relieve a little stress maybe,” Coach Ukai suggested. 

“But-,” Hinata and Kageyama were about to protest, saying that they liked to practice, when Sugawara interrupted. 

“Guys, Daichi miraculously won 9 tickets to an amusement park, let’s go! No objections, right? Alright it’s settled then!” Sugawara smiled brightly, his smile showing a bit of hostility(?). To be honest, no one knew what it looked like. All they knew was that that smile was dangerous.

(Honestly, all four first years wanted to object, but they didn’t want to deal with an angry momma crow, so they just kept their mouths shut,)

XXX

So that’s how they all ended up here. 

Daichi had his head in his hands sighing, Asahi was trying hard not to scream while Noya bit him on the shoulder. 

Tanaka was on the floor bawling because he had dressed up only to be reminded that his goddess Kiyoko, was in fact, not present at this outing. 

And Daichi was glad she wasn’t. Because this was one hell of a shitstorm to deal with. 

Hinata and Kageyama were throwing things at each other and calling each other names as if they were 5 year olds. 

And Yamaguchi was panicking while Tsukkishima had whipped out his phone to get some good blackmail material.

How did they all end up like this? No one knows, but it happens every single damn time. 

“EVERYONE SHUT UP,” yelled Sugawara in a menacing voice. 

‘Shit,’ everyone mentally cursed at the fact that they had accidentally gotten Sugawara to go on his mama wrath mode.

“You will all split into groups and behave yourself like the well-mannered high school students you are, understand?” Suga asks with a sweet smile.

“Yes,” everyone grumbles, even Daichi, who has absolutely no power when Suga gets like this. 

And of course, by chance, Kageyama and Hinata were paired together. Hinata grabs Kageyama’s arm and starts dragging him to one of the rides, but as soon as Kageyama realizes where they’re going, he immediately pulls away. 

“There is no way in HELL I am going on THAT with you,” the black haired boy gestured to the giant roller coaster before him and Hinata. 

“Whyyyy? It’s going to be so much fun! Come on, Bakayama,” Hinata said, taking Kageyama’s arm once again and leading him to the long line of waiting people. 

Kageyama’s ears started to turn pink. ‘His hands are so tiny and soft oh my god. Wait hold up-’

“Boke, let go of me!” Kageyama yelled, as he tugged his arm away and practically ran away from the ride. 

“Wait a second, don’t tell me you're scared of rollercoasters, Bakayama?”

The blue-eyed boy pursed his lips, knowing that whatever he said would not stop the endless teasing that was about to come. 

“HAHA no way!! This is too funny!” Hinata laughed, clutching his stomach, “The tall, scary, King-of-the-Court, genius setter Kageyama Tobio is scared of ROLLERCOASTERS!! I’m dying!!” 

‘Oh god, I knew it was a bad idea to actually come today,’ the blue-eyed setter thought to himself.

“But in all seriousness, if you’re actually that scared, we don’t have to ride it, ya’ know. We could just go on the merry-go-round or the ferris wheel. Ohhhhh, look, there’s ice cream over there. Let’s go !!” 

Once again, Hinata took Kageyama by the arm and dragged him over to the ice cream stand before he could object. 

“2 vanilla cones please!” Hinata’s pure excitement made the vendor smile at him endearingly.

“Here you go sweetie. Enjoy! Hope you and your boyfriend have fun!” 

“Oh no ma’am, we’re not-” Hinata was cut off by kageyama who said “ Thank you ma’am, have a nice day” and dragged a blushing Hinata over to a bench.

The lady chuckled and waved at the two boys, reminiscing the days when she and her husband would act just like that. 

XXX

They two boys were eating their ice creams in silence. Hinata, noticing how awkward it had become, tried to strike up a conversation.

“So, uh, nice day today, right? The sun’s out and there's no clouds. Um, wanna go play some games after this?” 

Kageyama only mumbles some incoherent word in response, to which Hinata takes as a yes.

XXX 

The sun was setting and they had to meet up with Daichi and the others soon. The two boys were currently resting on another random bench, with various plushies and keychains stuffed in their bags 

They were quite tired from playing nearly every single game at every single booth and bickering about who won more plushies and whose skills were better.

Suddenly, Kageyama stood up and grabbed Hinata by the arm, dragging him off to who knows where. 

“Wait Bakayama, where are we going?” Hinata asked as he frantically tried to keep the various keychains he had won from falling out of his bag. Kageyama stopped abruptly and Hinata looked at the ride in front of him. 

“The ferris wheel? Sure, but next time, don’t drag me off like that. I thought you were gonna throw me into a trash can or something.”

“Do you want me to throw you into a trash can?” 

“NO no no, I’m good.” 

Thankfully, the queue for the ferris wheel wasn’t very long and their wait was over in a matter of minutes. As the ferris wheel started to move, Hinata looked out the window. His eyes sparkled.

“Bakayama look, the people look so tiny. We could literally stomp on them.”

“Boke, that’s how I see you everyday,”

“Shut up Bakayama! But the sunset looks really pretty from up here,” Hinata gazed out the window pane, eyes sparkling as he was mesmerized by the sight before him. 

Kageyama just rested his chin on his hand, staring at the little tangerine. 

“Oh he’s so goddamn cute. I can’t do this shit anymore. Oh lord, FUCK me, WHY me.’

“I love you,” Kageyama mumbled. 

“What did you say? Sorry I wasn’t listening,” Hinata explained.

“Nothing boke”

Extra  : 

The ferris wheel ride had taken longer than expected, causing them to run as soon as they got off the ride. When they reached the place they were supposed to meet up at, they found the rest of the team waiting on them. 

“Where were you guys? What took so long?” Suga asked, eyeing their bags stuffed with keychains and plushies.

“Wewereontheferriswheelanddidn’tkeeptrackoftimebecausewethoughttheridewouldn’ttakelong.I’msosorry,itwon’thappenagain,Sugawara-san.”

“It’s okay, We were just a bit worried,” Sugawara replied, suppressing a chuckle because of how adorable his underclassmen are. 

‘Thank god he didn’t get mad,’ Kageyama and Hinata thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Of course, feedback is always vital ಠ╭╮ಠ Remember to stay hydrated! And Happy (late) Thanksgiving!


	5. a good accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama’s confession wasn’t exactly the one he had in mind, but at least it worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're ooc but hush, leave me be, I love them so much.

It was a hot summer night. The sounds of volleyballs smacking the floor and squeaking court shoes could still be heard even though it was already 10pm.

Kageyama had just walked out of the shower rooms when he saw Hinata running towards him. 

“Oi, boke, why are you running?” he asks. Hinata completely ignores him and runs inside the shower. Kageyama noticed that he was extremely sweaty.

‘That idiot probably just finished some extra practice with the others. Wait a damn minute- why didn’t he ask me?’ Kageyama thought. How dare Hinata not ask him to help with his spikes when HE was Hinata’s setter. 

The black haired boy walked back to the dorms, his face pulled into a frown. 

When he walked into the large but cramped room where his teammates were, he was met with quite the scene. 

Daichi and Sugawara were yelling about some card game. 

Asahi was close to tears. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka were yelling about how ‘their beautiful goddess Kiyoko must be having a nice hot shower’ right now. 

Yamaguchi was laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes. 

And Tsukkishima was once again, taking blackmail videos and photos of everyone from various angles. 

‘What in the fucking hell is going on? I was only gone for 15 minutes and I come back to see that WW3 has broken out?’ Kageyama smiled, because who wouldn’t when they have peak comedy happening in front of their very eyes every day?

“Oh Kageyama, you’re back. Is Hinata still practicing?” Suga asked, taking notice of Kageyama standing at the door. 

“No, I think he’s taking a shower right now,” he replied, as he walked over to his futon and threw his towel on his belongings. He would have to clean that up later. 

“Wow, never knew that the King-” Tsukkishima started to say as he smirked.

“Shut it,” Kageyama interrupted, already annoyed.

XXX

“Where is Hin-” Suga started to ask when suddenly, Hinata bursted into the room.

‘Quite the entrance,’ they collectively thought.

“HEY GUYS! Sorry I’m very late, Daichi-san, but something happened haha,” Hinata said, rubbing the back of his head. 

It was already 11:30 and everyone had decided to turn in for the night. Coincidentally, Kageyama’s futon was right next to Hinata’s. 

Everyone had fallen asleep after a few minutes, even Noya was sound asleep. However, Kageyama just couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard he tried, the dumb and cute little tangerine always came to mind. 

‘God fucking dammit, why NOW of all times.’ The blue-eyed boy quietly groaned in frustration. He looked over at Hinata and made sure that he was asleep before rolling over to get closer to him. 

‘I’m so selfish when it comes to him, dammit. Whatever, I’ll just say that I accidentally rolled over when we were sleeping.’

Suddenly, he booped the tangerine’s nose. 

‘So cute,’ he thought as he booped it again. 

“Hey dumbass. I really hate you. I hate the way you make me feel. I hate that you’re the one that makes me feel like this all the damn time. And you don’t even realize it. You’re always too hyper to notice. Dammit, I really fucking like you.”

Kageyama was about to continue his mini rant when suddenly, a tiny soft voice whispered, “Me too, bakayama.”

‘Oh shoot, he was awake this whole time?????’

‘Oh shoot, did I say that out loud?????’

Kageyama shot up from the covers, while Hinata slowly sat up and faced him. Just as the smaller opened his mouth to say something, Kageyama shushed him and took him outside the dorm building.

XXX

“Okay, YOU were awake THAT WHOLE TIME???”

“And YOU felt that way THE WHOLE TIME???”

The two looked at each other, absolutely bewildered. Neither of them could think of anything to say. Suddenly, Kageyama turned around. 

‘Okay, do I confess again or do I tell him to pretend that whatever happened 2 minutes ago never happened? You know what, it probably wasn’t even his actual feelings. Worst case scenario? I get rejected. Haha, rejection...yikes, rejection,' the setter thought to himself.

Kageyama whips back around to see Hinata looking at him with an expression he can’t decipher. He takes a deep breath before mumbling:

“Okay look, I know you heard what I said before, And don’t try to lie about it. I really do mean what I said, if you’re questioning. Yes, I do like you. And it’s honestly fine if you don’t accept my feelings. I understand.”

Hinata couldn’t really make out what Kageyama was saying due to the mumbling, but based on his expression and the little snippets he heard, he concluded that yes, his setter did like him and yes, that he had just confessed. 

“I, uh, you, I, I LIKE YOU TOO!” the tangerine blurted out, turning red. 

There was a moment of awkward silence. No. Scratch that. There was a long period of awkward silence before both of them started to say something.

“So would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“I don’t know Kageyama, it’s totally not like you just confessed your undying love and affection for me and it’s also totally not like I just accepted and returned your feelings.”

“Give me a proper answer, boke.”

‘Yes Kageyama, I want to be your boyfriend.”

Kageyama let out a small sigh of relief. Who knows how awkward the rest of training camp would be if he got rejected?

The setter was snapped out of his own thoughts when he felt Hinata grab his hand and drag him back into the building to go to sleep.

Extra : 

“I would feel bad if I woke them up,” Suga chuckles as he looks at Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata was snuggled into Kageyama’s chest, with the setter’s head resting upon his fluffy locks. The two peaceful, both letting out soft snores. Suga thought they looked absolutely adorable.

Surprisingly, Tsukkishima didn’t take blackmail photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading! I finally finished this series! As always feedback is vital and any feedback is always appreciated! Stay hydrated and have a good morning/evening!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, author here! Thanks for reading! I'm trying to improve my writing skills so I would appreciate it if you could leave a comment telling me what I can improve on. You can also suggest different scenarios and I'll try to write them. I'll also try to update whenever I can, but we all know that school is a pain in the ass lol. Hope you have a great day/afternoon/evening!


End file.
